TAODAO la joya misteriosa
by Mayra Calderon Caldern
Summary: Tao y Dado son dos hermanos gemelos hijos de dos dioses protectores que se ven obligados a separar a sus hijos para protegerlos a ellos y a la joya maldita en el interior de ambos... cuando los años pasan ambos hermanos tienen que unirse para poder destruir el mal sellado en su interior...


HOLA CHICOS AQUI LE COMPARTO A USTEDES MI HISTORIA ESCRITA POR MI ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEN SU APOYO...GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO...

CAPITULO 1

"EL JIM Y EL JANG

N:El mundo que nosotros conocemos guarda muchos secretos ,para muchos la existencia de mundos y dimenciones alternas es solo parte de sus mas locas fantasias...pero la realidad es una verdad oculta...

hace miles de años una joya destructiva fue creada por un hechicero llamado fackutdar quien queria apoderarse del mundo y sus diferentes dimenciones para aterrorizar y destruir a todo ser existente...

la joya era conocida como el jim y el jang (el bien y el mal) a pesar de que era una sola joya se mantenia en dos piezas individuales ya que al unirlas comenzaria una destruccion inminente...

los lideres de la dimencion Uzmana ciudad perdida creo un grupo secreto llamado " la logia" esta se a encargado por cientos de años de proteger la joya despues de una ardua batalla que tuvieron contra fackutdar las dimenciones Uzmana,Rubiz y Klaxdar ...

estas 3 dimenciones se unieron para conseguir la joya y sellar en una prision de hielo al hechicero fackutdar en la dimencion Klaxdar...

Al este ser derrotado y sellado las joyas fueron puestas en absoluta proteccion en la dimencion Uzmana donde 2 pequeños principes fueron elegidos para unirse en matrimonio y ser protectores de la joya..

sus familias de alto linaje real aceptaron a sus hijos como protectores,los entregaron a la logia y estos llevaron a los niños para ser presentados ante "el oraculo".. (maxima figura sagrada a la que adoran y piden consejos)

el oraculo les proporciono poderes espirituales situandolos como dioses,ademas de otorgarles 2 sirvientes que los acompañarian hasta el fin de sus dias(akihiro-ayaka)..

asi empezo la mision de los dos pequeños niños que fueron entrenados en combate por sus sirvientes..

los niños crecieron y a la mayoria de edad sellaron su destino uniendose en matrimonio no les fue dificil ya que hace mucho tiempo habia crecido el amor en ambos...

pasaron aproximadamente 100 años en los que los dioses protectores(Daichi-Hatsu)cuidaron la joya con fuerza y valor al lado de su ejercito...

las joyas se mantenian en un salon de alta seguridad pero separadas a la vez una en cada extremo con campos de fuerza ya que al unirlas traerian mucha desgracia y dolor...fueron creadas por un ser maligno con propositos de destruir y gobernar sin compacion asi que eran peligrosas...

En el pasado habia nacido un monje llamado Hotaka que se decia tenia el poder de sacar las impurezas y el mal de las joyas...pero fackutdar lo asesino antes de terminar el proceso de creacion de la joya para que nadie se metiera en sus planes...

segun dice la leyenda el monje Hotaka dijo en su ultimo suspiro...

MONJE HOTAKA:hoy me has derrotado,la obscuridad vencio a la luz ...pero te prometo que volvere,reencarnare...no se en cuanto tiempo vaya a regresar,ni en que lugar o dimencion...pero ese dia llegara y silenciosamente me acercare y borrare todo el mal dentro de esa joya maldita que has creado...

N:Hasta el dia de hoy las pocas dimenciones que saben de la existencia de joya esperan la señal del oraculo confirmandoles que el monje hotaka a reencarnado y asi la joya pueda liberarse de su poder destructivo..

Daichi y Hatsu los dioses protectores apesar de sus intensas batallas por proteger a su pueblo y a las joyas habian logrado una vida feliz como el matrimonio que eran se amaban mucho..

despues de 100 años juntos,hatsu anuncio a su esposo daichi que se encontraba esperando un hijo cosa que lleno de alegria a la pareja de dioses y habitantes de Uzmana y dimenciones vecinas...

sin saber un mal se acercaba,una traicion por parte de una princesa no correspondida...la princesa Haruka se habia enamorado del dios protector de Uzmana daichi...ella era princesa de la dimencion Klaxdar y al visitar uzmana por asuntos comerciales se enamoro perdidamente de daichi pero este fue muy claro con ella...

*_comienzo del flashback*_

PRINCESA HARUKA:daichi lo amo con todo mi corazon,estoy dispuesta a todo por su amor...abandonare mi reino para venir aqui y proteger la joya a su lado..

DAICHI:son hermosos sus sentimientos princesa pero mi corazon fue destinado a alguien mas desde el dia de mi nacimiento..

PRINCESA HARUKA:pero fue un arreglo,a usted lo estan obligando..

DAICHI:te equivocas princesa,aunque haya sido un arreglo no hay un dia en que no ame mas a hatsu,estamos destinados a estar juntos..

PRINCESA HARUKA:no me rechaces,pronto sere reina y podria soltar toda mi ira en contra de Uzmana

DAICHI:pequeña princesa sus amenazas estan demas...mi futura esposa y yo somos dioses protectores guerreros a tu pueblo no le conviene una guerra con nosotros hemos sido aliados por mucho tiempo pero si insistes y quieres atacarnos no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados...piensalo tu pueblo te odiada al saber que por un capricho iniciaste una guerra...aceptalo hatsu y yo estamos destinados..

*_fin del flashback*_

_N:_habian pasado varios años de ese rechazo que aun a la princesa haruka carcomia por dentro llenandola de odio y ira ya que seria unida en matrimonio a un dios que no le simpatizada pero que sellaria un trato inmortal...pero fue peor su odio al saber que daichi y hatsu esperaban un hijo eso lleno su alma de odio y sed de venganza,despertando en ella un plan tan cruel y traicionero que acabaria con todo a su paso...

En su dimencion klaxdar estaba la piedra de hielo donde estaba sellado fackutdar...sin ningun remordimiento robo un cofre que sus padres resguardaban en secreto ya que en su interior se guardaba el conjuro que liberaria al hechicero de su prision helada..

no penso en nada la venganza la sego por completo,sabia que al liberar a fackutdar traeria al mal en persona pero no le importaba con tal de hacer sufrir a daichi y hatsu..

llego al lugar donde estaba sellado fackutdar,paso la seguridad sin problemas nadie imaginaba el retorcido plan de la princesa...

al estar frente a la piedra de hielo,la toco diciendo el conjuro liberando al fin a fackutdar...

FACKUTDAR:quien eres tu???

PRINCESA HARUKA:soy la princesa haruka de klaxdar..

FACKUTDAR:(sonrie)la princesa de klaxdar liberandome,pero que veo alta traicion..

PRINCESA HARUKA:eso no importa,es mi problema...no quieres saber donde esta tu joya???

FACKUTDAR:pero que ingenua,yo las cree se donde estan...Uzmana o me equivoco...

PRINCESA HARUKA:asi es pero ten cuidado estan muy bien resguardadas...

FACKUTDAR:por favor,soy el mal en todas sus presentaciones,no tengo miedo de sus guardianes...

PRINCESA HARUKA:te vencieron en el pasado o me equivoco...

FACKUTDAR:me tendieron una trampa ademas eran otras generaciones ahora es diferente...

PRINCESA HARUKA:por que???

FACKUTDAR:Se han vuelto debiles creen en el amor y no se cuantas estupideces...

PRINCESA HARUKA:como sea,me doy por servida con que mates a los dioses protectores..

FACKUTDAR:(sonrie)pero que veo jjjjjj

PRINCESA HARUKA:por que ries???

FACKUTDAR:traicionas a tu pueblo por despecho,hay que triste la princesa rechazada...tu eres el mayor ejemplo de debilidad..

PRINCESA HARUKA:de que hablas???

FACKUTDAR:te enamoraste y como te rechazaron prefieres liberar el mal y que el mundo que conoces desaparezca,que esclavize y horrorize a tu pueblo con tal de matar a ese que te rechazo y a su amada...cuanta lastima me das..

(fackutdar saca una daga de su tunica y hiere a la princesa)

PRINCESA HARUKA:pero que haces,yo te libere y me traicionas!!!!

FACKUTDAR:Que creiste que seria tu lacayo,soy un hechicero poderoso y tu una debil traidora despechada...si traicionaste a tu pueblo que te detiene de traicionarme a mi...eres una basura!!!!

(La princesa haruka cae muerta)

FACKUTDAR:Es hora de ir por ti mi hermosa joya!!!!!!!

CONTINUARA:...


End file.
